Sang Pewaris,Sang Samurai dan Sang Pemburu
by Geldrako Suz-chan
Summary: Tak selamanya dunia tetap damai,walau mencoba sekeras apapun tetap saja dunia tak selamanya damai.Satu orang memulai peperanganpun terjadi dimana pertarungan dimulai antara samurai dan samurai dan yang akan mengakhiri peperangan itu hanyalah sang pewaris.
1. Chapter 1

Halo minna perkenalkan nama saya SparSuz kalian boleh memanggil saya dengan nama sebutan kalian sendiri asalkan jangan panggil saya dengan nama yang aneh- aneh ya ^.^' oh ya ini fic pertama saya, jadi mohoon maaf jika kurang bagus..

Tittle :Sang Pewaris Sang Samurai dan Sang Pemburu

Genre :Tragedy and Romance (maybe)

Rated :T

Warning: OOC,Cross-gender

Pair : Narusasu

Disclaimer: Naruto selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei,Author Cuma minjem karakter nya saja

Sumary : Tak selamnya dunia tetap damai, walau mencoba sekeras apapun tetap saja dunia tak selamanya damai,satu orang memulai peperanganpun terjadi dimana pertarungan dimulai antara samurai dan samurai dan yang akan mengakhiri peperangan itu hanyalah sang pewaris.

Sasuke : perempuan,rambutnya panjang 15 thn

Naruto :17 thn

Sang pemburu : 20 thn

Neji : 17 thn

Kiba dkk 17 thn

CH 1: Tentang Sang Pewaris

Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menerobos sekumpulan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang disebuah pasar yang sangat ramai,dimana dipasar itu orang-orang sedang merayakan hari jadi kota konoha, nafasnya memburu,dia hiraukan orang-orang yang memakinya karena ia tubruk,lama dia berjalan akhirnya ia dapat pergi dari pasar itu.

Dia terus berlari dan berlari hingga sampai disebuah rumah yang sangat besar, jantungnya berdegub kencang,entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, jari jemarinya yang lentik menggeser pintu yang ada dihadapannya ia pun masuk kehalaman yang sangat luas,ia masih diam tak bergerak hingga seseorang datang menghampirinya "dari mana saja kau?aku dari tadi mencarimu?"tanya seorang lelaki berambut panjang diikat dengan nada khawatir"maaf... aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar..." ucap gadis yang memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya "hah... baiklah kali ini kau kumaafkan , oh iya ayo cepat mereka sudah menunggumu." Ucap lelaki itu tiba-tiba"hnn... apakah itu semua harus kulakukan?"lelaki iyupun tersenyum "tentu saja,karena kau adalah sang pewaris" sang gadis aka sang pewaris pun tersenyum tapi bukan senyum bahagia "begitu ya.. baiklah ayo kak,mereka tak boleh menunggu terlalu lama" ucap sang pewaris sambil menarik lengan orang yang dia bilang kakak.

Di Desa Ame

~o~

Dibawah sinar rembulan terlihat sekumpulan remaja yang masih sibuk berlatih pedang hingga larut malam,permainan pedangnya sungguh hebat, cara menangkisnya dan menyerangnya sungguh luar birunya menatap tanam sang lawan,dengan kecepatan kaki dan tangannya akhirnya dia berhasil menjatuhkan lawannya "hah~ kau memang hebat naruto" puji lelaki bertato segitiga di masing- masing pipinya " ini belum apa- apa,aku ingin jadi hebat dan lebih hebat lagi. Dan akan menggantikan posisi ayahku sebagai pemimpin desa." Kata naruto dengan api dimatanya (lah emang bisa #bleetak) "kau sudah bilang itu beratus-ratus kali" ucap seorang lelaki yang mempunyai tato ai "biar saja" kata naruto.

Kibapun merebahkan tubuhnya dihamparan rumput " naruto, sebaiknya kau mencari seorang gadis " narutopun menatap kiba tajam "hah ~ sudah kubilang dalam hatiku hanya ada desa ini" hening, semuanya tak biacara setelah kata- kata terakhr naruto,ketiga orang itupun ikut merebahkan diri mereka dipadang rumput " hei..." ucap naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka " apa kalian pernah dengar kisah tentang sang pewaris?" tanya naruto

"mana ada orang yang tak pernah mendengar kisahnya" jawab lelaki berambut nanas

"hei jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta pada sang pewaris ya?" goda kiba+ bertanya pada naruto

blush wajah narutopun memerah "a ... apa sih ,la.. lagiankan itu Cuma sebuah kisah" bantah naruto

"hahhaha mukamu merah tuh" narutopun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya,membelakangi teman-temannya

"kalau kau suka juga tak apa-apa,akupun jatuh cinta padanya"ucap shikamaru,narutopun membalikkan tubuhnya

"hah.. kau juga suka padanya" tanya naruto

"setiap orang yang membaca kisahnya pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya,naruto." Ucap gaara angkat bicara

"mata hitamnya bagaikan gelapnya malam,kulit putih pucat,rambut panjang yang sangat indah,senyumannya dapat membuat para samurai mengorbankan nyawanya ditambah lagi dia mempunyai kekuatan yang istimewa,hah~ aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya." Ucap kiba panjang lebar, narutopun tersenyum mendengar kata- kata kiba,ia pandang langit penuh bintang tak sengaja matanya melihat bintang jatuh, narutopun memejamkan matanya .

'izinkanku bertemu dengannya' ucap naruto dalam hati

TBC

Plss REVIEW

Kritik dan saran saya terima tapi saya nggak terima flame coz saya masih author bau kencur alias masih baru ... trima kasih atas perhatiaannya sekali lagi PLSS REVIEW dengan semangat To The EXTREME \o/

PLSS

R

E

V

I

E

W

Plss review ^.^/


	2. Chapter 2

Yoooo semuanya apa kabar? Senang sekali bisa kembali kemari kembali.

Saya berterima kasih pada anda yang menyempatkan diri anda di fic saya yang gaje ini, sekali lagi saya berterima kasih atas saran dari Nico Ina, saya akan berusaha memperbaiki cara pengetikkan saya yang amburadul… sekali lagi terima kasih ^.^

**Sang Pewaris,Sang Sanmurai dan Sang Pemburu**

Warning: OOC,Cross-gender

Pair : Narusasu

Disclaimer: Naruto selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei,Author Cuma minjem karakter nya saja

Sumary : Tak selamnya dunia tetap damai, walau mencoba sekeras apapun tetap saja dunia tak selamanya damai,satu orang memulai peperanganpun terjadi dimana pertarungan dimulai antara samurai dan samurai dan yang akan mengakhiri peperangan itu hanyalah sang pewaris.

Sasuke : perempuan,rambutnya panjang 15 thn

Naruto :17 thn

Sang pemburu : 20 thn

Neji : 17 thn

Kiba dkk 17 th

Chapter 2 : Rencana Dimulai

_Dalam kegelapan kubertahan,dakam kesendirian ku hidup,tak kan kubiarkan cahaya menyentuh hatiku,hanya kegelapan yang tempati hatiku. _(Sang Pemburu)

Dalam sebuah gua yang gelap hanya diterangi beberapa lilin terlihat 9 orang berdiri menghadap seorang lelaki yang memakai jubah hitam,dibelakang jubahny terdapat lambang kipas.

"Kita akan memulai rencana kita,apa kalian siap?" Tanya lelaki berjubah hitam itu pada ke 9 orang yang ada dihdapannya.

"Tentu saja,tapi setelah menculik sang pewaris apa yang akan kita lakukan?sementara itu Uchiha dan Hyuga sudah berdamai,kita tidak akan menang melawan mereka" Jawab Sasori plus balik bertanya.

Sang Pemburupun menyeringai "Kita akan buat peperangan."Jawab sang pemburu sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan,senyum ala Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

Mansion Uchiha 17: 15 WKB (waktu konoha barat)

Dalam suasana damai tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan di mansion uchiha,semua orang berhamburan keluar rumah sama halnya dengan sang pewaris,dia berlari keluar rumah dan tiba-tiba seseorang yang tidak dikenlnya menghampirinya,orang itu memakai jubah hitam bermotif awan merah.

"Sang Pewaris,hnn…" Ucap Pein sembari menatap tajam sang pewaris.

Orang yang ada dihadapan pein saat ini adalah sang pewaris,sebuah jubah hitam menutupi tubuh dan wajah orang yang ada dihadapan pein,ingin sekali pein membuka jubah sang pewaris dan melihat sosoknya tapi belum sempat pein berjalan lebih dekat lagi dua samurai sudah menghadangnya.

"Jika kau berani mendekat,mati kau…"Ancam laki-laki berambut panjang diikat aka Itachi

Pein pun memetik jarinya dan muncullah 4 orang yang memakai jubah yang sama dengan pein.

"Deidara dan Sasori hadapi uchiha itu,Hidan dan Kakuzu hadapi hyuga itu"Perintah pein.

Ke 4 orang itupun menyerang itachi dan ke 6 orang itu sungguh hebat,anggota akatsuki sudah mulai kewalahan padahal ,mereka hanya melawan dua orang,memang tak bisa diremehkn uchiha dan hyuga itu,tapi sayangnya mereka tak menyadari apa yang terjadi disekelilingnya karena sibuk bertarung.

Sementara itu pein mengendap-endap dan akhirnya ada dibelakang sang pewaris,sang pewaris yang menyadari ada orang dibelakangnyapun memblikkan badannya.

"Mereka melupakanmu, hn…" Ucap pein dengan seringainya.

Dengan langkah cepat pein sudah berada didepan sang pewaris lalu memukul pewaris pun ambruk hampir tubuhnya menyentuh tnah tapi pein dengan cepat menangkapnya lalu menggendongnya dipundak kanannya,peinpun pergi dengn sang pewaris dirtangannya.

Sementara itu anggota akatsuki yang sudah melihat pein membawa sang pewaris langsung menghentikan pertarungan mereka dan pergi meninggalkan kedua orang yang sedang merek lawan.

"Hosh… hosh.. mereka sungguh hebat."Puji itachi setelah anggota akatsuki pergi.

"kau bik-baik saja,sasu…." Belum sempat neji menyelesaikan kata-katanya ,dia sudah dikagetkan dengan tidak adanya sang pewaris aka sasuke.

"Kuso! Mereka pasti menculik Imoutoku… Neji kau beritahu ini pada paman fugaku dan pman hiashi,cepat!" Perinth Itachi.

Itachi pun tak tinggal diam saja,itachi segera berlari keseluruhdesa konoha siap tahu anggota akatsuki belum jauh meninggalkan konoha tapi hasilnya sekali itachi memaki dirinya,memukul dirinya karena lalai menjaga adik satu-satunya yang ia punya.

"Akatsuki… akan kubunuh kalian semua." Ucap itachi dengan sorot mata tajam memandang sang mentari yang akan terbenam.

Yup selesai juga,diakhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih telah membaca fic saya yang gaje ini.

Review,please…. #mata berbinar

RnR


	3. Chapter 3

Yoooo semuanya apa kabar? Senang sekali bisa kembali kemari.

Saya berterima kasih pada anda yang menyempatkan diri anda di fic saya yang gaje ini, sekali lagi saya berterima kasih atas saran dan reviewnya. Saya akan berusaha memperbaiki cara penulisan saya dan memperpanjang cerita. Langsung saja ya :D

**Sang Pewaris,Sang Sanmurai dan Sang Pemburu**

Warning: OOC,Cross-gender

Pair : Narusasu

Disclaimer: Naruto selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei,Author Cuma minjem karakter nya saja

Summary : Tak selamanya dunia tetap damai, walau mencoba sekeras apapun tetap saja dunia tak selamanya damai,satu orang memulai peperanganpun terjadi dimana pertarungan dimulai antara samurai dan samurai dan yang akan mengakhiri peperangan itu hanyalah sang pewaris.

Sasuke : perempuan,rambutnya panjang 15 thn

Naruto :17 thn

Sang pemburu : 20 thn

Neji : 17 thn

Kiba dkk 17 th

Chapter 3 : Bertemu

Berlari dan berlari itulah yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini, melarikan diri dari anggota Akatsuki yang mengejarnya. Nafasnya memburu setiap kali ia menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Matahari mulai merosot turun, tidur untuk sementara waktu tepat disaat matahari terbenam ia dapat keluar dari dalam hutan. Ia melirik ke belakang, anggota Akatsuki masih mengejarnya namun anehnya anggota Akatsuki terlihat sangat lamban.

Hembusan angin menerpanya, ia berhasil keluar dari hutan namun pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang samurai berambut pirang yang tengah menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Menyerahlah!" Teriak Pein dari kejauhan.

Tanpa berfikir panjang Sasuke langsung berlari menuju samurai dihadapannya, satu langkah dua langkah ia hanya dapat berfikir dimana ia dapat bersembunyi. Sasukepun bersembunyi dibalik punggung samurai berambut pirang itu.

"Aa.. Siapa kau?" Tanya samurai itu sembari membalikkan badannya.

"Tolong aku.." Pinta Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan samurai dihadapannya.

Samurai itu tak bergerak, terpaku pada sosok manusia dihadapannya. Suara orang itu sangat merdu, lembut dan juga hangat membuat wajah tannya merona sesaat, sensasi aneh mulai bergejolak menggelitik hati kecilnya.

"Kamu, serahkan dia!" Teriak Hidan sembari mengancungkan senjatanya kearah samurai itu.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, samurai itupun membalikkan badannya kearah suara teriakkan yang tertuju padanya. Matanya menyipit tajam saat melihat siapa gerangan orang yang mengejar orang yang kini bersembuni dibalik tubuhnya.

"Akatsuki, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya samurai itu dengan nada tajam.

"Kami tidak ada urusan denganmu , serahkan saja dia." Kata Hidan, ia melirik Sasuke sekilas lalu memfokuskan matanya kembali pada samurai itu.

"Hn.." Samurai itu bergumam kecil lalu melirik orang dibelakangnya sesaat, tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat, samurai itupun memandang ke 5 anggota Akatsuki kembali.

"Ini adalah wilayahku, jka kalian tetap menginginkannya aku tak akan segan-segan memanggil teman-temanku." Ancam samurai itu.

Hidan sedikit berdecak, ia tutrunkan senjatanya sementara Pein memberi kode agar mereka mundur. Anggota Akatsukipun pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke bersama samurai berambut pirang itu. Kegelapan mulai menelan anggota Akatsuki secara perlahan-lanan. Pein menyeringai sesaat lalu pergi diikuti anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

~o~

"Namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.." Kata samurai berambut pirang itu, memperkenalkan diri.

"Sasuke.." Kata Ssuke, singkat.

"Hanya Sasuke saja?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar lalu mengangguk mantap, tanda ia tidak ingin Naruto mengetahui nama keluarganya.

"Oh ya, Sudah malam apa kau mau menginap didesaku?" Tawar Naruto.

Sasuke berfikir sejenak, menimang-nimang tawaran Naruto. Mungkin akan sangat bijaknsana bila ia menerima tawaran Naruto, toh anggota Akatsuki tak akan membawanya bila ia bersama samurai berambut pirang itu.

"Hn.. Baiklah.." Jawab Sasuke.

Merekapun berjalan menuju desa Amegakure, sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam tak mengeluarkan kata satupun. Sesekali Naruto melirik Sasuke, ia sangat yakin kalau orang yang berada dibalik jubah hitam itu adalah seorang wanita, dari suaranya Naruto yakin bahwa orang itu adalah wanita mana mungkin suara semerdu itu milik seorang pria, pikir Naruto. Wajah Narutopun seketika memerah saat membayangkan wajah orang disampingnya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berharap ilusi dalam otaknya hilang seketika. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus sangat kencang, daun-daun saling bergesekkan menunjukkan bagaimana kerasnya tamparan angin, Narutopun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Kini tudung yang menutupi wajah Sasuke terbuka dengan sempurna, tubuh Naruto melemas seketika, tubuhnya seakan tersedot pada bola mata onyx milik wanita disampingnya.

Jantungku berdegub kencang, tak bisa kuatur nafasku. Melihatnya ingin sekali ku menangis, mata hiatamnya telah alihkan duniaku. Ingin sekali ku memilikinya, andai ku bisa tapi itu tak bisa kulakukan. (Sang Samuarai)

TBC

Yup selesai juga,diakhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih telah membaca fic saya ini.

RnR


End file.
